


Call My Name

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: She calls his name on a full moon.





	Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Old Story from Fanfiction.net

* * *

The full moon was shining high in the sky through the dark forest. Hermione ran as fast as she could with Tonks running right by her side. Tonks glanced back behind them only causing her to try and run faster.

"He is gaining on us," Tonks yelled hearing heavy paws slam into the ground.

"We just have to make it outside the anti-apparition wards," Hermione yelled, just as Tonks tripped over a tree root. Hermione slid to a stop helping Tonks up as she realized she had twisted her ankle. Tonks hissed putting the weight down on it.

"We're all most there," Hermione said helping her forward. Making it right to the wards they heard a loud snarling growl slowly turn into a howl. Hermione let go of Tonks turning around placing a force field in between them and Remus.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Tonks yelled the fear rolled off of her; causing Remus to lunge forward slamming into her barrier.

"Holding him back," Hermione replied, trying to hold it up. "Tonks go your hurt. We can't both make it to the wards lines. He will never forgive himself if he hurts you."

"You can't-"

"Go!" Hermione screamed as Remus almost broke the barrier.

Tonks turned to make it out of the wards apparating away. Hermione sighed in relief before watching the force field fall. She hit the ground hard knocking the breath out of her lungs. Remus's yellow eyes glowed in the light. She crawled backward trying to get away as a deep growl rumbled in his chest.

Hermione watched his body coil up to lunge. She closed her eyes as she felt him above her waiting for his jaws to latch into her, "Remus!"

The jaws never touched her. She opened her eyes seeing Remus over her looking down at her. He looked at her in shock. "Hermione?"

Her eyes widened in shock. She had always thought the myth of speaking a werewolf's name, if you truly loved them, they would turn back to their human form. Remus must have realized the same.

"Do you-" Remus began only cause Hermione to push him off of her; she quickly stood moving away from him. Hermione turned back looking at him not caring the man was naked before her. "Do you- Are you in love with me?"

"You were never supposed to know." Hermione cried as tears rolled down her face. Her hands covered her face not wanting to look at the man.

"Hermione," Remus whispered quickly transfigured anything he could find into a pair of shorts. He moved to her removing her hands from her face. Hermione looked up at him as he kissed her on the lips passionately before Hermione pushed him away.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, the only way a wolf can turn back is if the wolf returned the feelings," Remus explained looking at her with telling expression on his face.

"This can't happen, Remus." Hermione only cried harder. Hermione felt as if she was losing her mind, this was never supposed to happen. "No matter what I feel."

"Why not?" Remus demanded. Hermione looked at him confused; he had always fought so hard against Tonks affections. Having excuses on hand anytime she would speak of them being together. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "No, you are- Remus, what about Tonks?"

Remus shook his head moving in front of Hermione, "What about her? I'm not seeing her."

"Why?" Hermione questioned not understanding anything that was going on.

"Because I have had feelings for you," Remus confessed pulling Hermione against him. "I haven't wanted anyone else."

Remus silenced anything Hermione had to say sealing his lips against hers.

Hermione pulled back looking up at him with dazed eyes, "This makes no sense."

"It doesn't have too," Remus said grabbing his side in pain.

Hermione grabbed him helping him to the wards to go to Hogwarts hospital wing. "We can figure it all out later."


End file.
